


Oh listen, our hero, returning again

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Legends, Poetry, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Oh listen, our hero, returning again!You're worthy of honor to challenge the fate,To open the game of The Elder Scrolls VI,All night save the world, just at dawn fall asleep.This is supposed to be read with the melody of "Tale of the Tongues"





	Oh listen, our hero, returning again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Послушай, герой, что пришел к нам опять](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642688) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Послушай, герой, что пришел к нам опять](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270327) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



> I found this in my old notebook and decided that it's worth translating and sharing.  
> Meh.
> 
> I have no idea where to put "to" and "the", and at this point I'm too afraid to ask.

Oh listen, our hero, returning again!  
You're worthy of honor to challenge the fate,  
To open the game of The Elder Scrolls VI,  
All night save the world, just at dawn fall asleep.

Though it is not easy: there's much to be done,  
You'll have to live thousand lives as just one,  
Meet enemies of Tamriel many times,  
For being a hero you're ready to die.

What's needed for fire? A spark in your heart.  
Your name will be frozen on lips of each bard.  
And so our grandchildren will hear, half-awake,  
The rise of new hero is closer each day.

**Author's Note:**

> "Our grandchildren will hear through the sleep" is actually a line from Russian translation of "Tale of the Tongues". I didn't want to change it to the one from the English version.


End file.
